


Drabble 2

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fooling Around, Harry being a little bitch, Liam's 17, M/M, Teenagers, abandoned houses, and Harry's 15, but he tells people he's 16, teenage!lirry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and his boyfriend Harry sneak into an abandoned house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 2

**Author's Note:**

> I was an abandoned house when I wrote this.  
> Enjoy.

“Are you sure we can be in here?” Harry whispers; crawling behind Liam.

“For the last time  _yes_ , now stop asking will you?” Liam hisses, He stops crawling when the mouth of the hole opens into a big living room.

There are two old couches sitting the room; both are faded in color and covered in a thin film of dust.

“Ew, it smells old in here.” Harry whines as he stands up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

“This place hasn’t been used in years, what did you expect?” Liam says as he walks over to Harry.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Harry whispers; eyes wide.

“Stop being so paranoid, just relax babe.” Liam coos; rubbing his boyfriend’s cheek. The sudden rustling of the blinds makes Harry yelp as he jumps.“It was just the wind, Haz.” Liam chuckles as he laces his fingers between Harry’s. Liam leans forward, lips ghosting over Harry’s.“You’re safe with me, I won’t let anything hurt you, okay?” Liam whispers, kissing Harry sweetly after.

Harry nods softly as he pushes his lips firmly against Liam’s. Liam places his hands on Harry’s narrow hips. Harry wraps his hand around Liam’s neck, and Liam groans and slides his hands down to cup Harry’s bum. With the hitch of Harry’s breath Liam licks inside of Harry’s mouth.

“Are we really about to fuck in an abandoned house?” Harry moans Liam’s mouth.

“Yep.”


End file.
